feilafandomcom-20200214-history
RabidFox
]] RabidFox, commonly know by his real name of Todd Jeremia Sykes, is the founder and head administrator of Feila. His fursona has never been solidly confirmed, though, it is generally accepted that it is an American Red Fox. He prowls the boards of Feila on a regular basis, and has so far created eight recognized role-playing characters. While RabidFox enjoys furries, he does not consider himself to be a lifestyler. He has had an interest in foxes since he was very young, and has been drawing them since he could pick up a pencil. These drawings from his youth have been saved by his mother as embarrassing reminders of how much he used to suck as an artist, and occasionally he goes through these pictures to laugh at himself. Rabidfox is also an avid writer, though, usually avoids making his work available to the public. He has written both human and furry stories. Other creative interests include animation, music, role-playing, and programming. He once designed a flash game where the player could shoot innocent cows. *'AIM:' RabidF0XX *'YIM:' R4bidFox Medieval Role-playing Characters on Feila ]] Todd Sykes is a twenty-seven-year-old American Red Fox, and commonly thought of as RabidFox's fursona. He is named after RabidFox himself. Todd's hometown is Narcus, Gawain, and his occupation is that of a spy. He travels the world of Feila on missions for the Gawain government, and is sometimes accompanied by another of RabidFox's characters known as Malcolm. Todd's demeanor is often depicted as being dully stoic, though, he has been made to have rare outbursts of questionable behavior. Malcolm Neuman is a twenty-six-year-old melanistic Gray Wolf. Like Todd, his hometown is Narcus, Gawain, and he is a spy for the Gawain government. On occasion, he can be seen working alongside Todd. While his vulpine partner lacks in personality, Malcolm is considered to be generally pleasant and extroverted. Order Lucas Kalay is a thirty-six-year-old skinned Common Raven. He is the second and youngest son of Irvin and Wrenna. His elder brother was Titus. When Lucas' father, who was the Chieftain of the Kalay Tribe at the time, died in a territorial skirmish, Titus dutifully ascended to become the next Kalay Chieftain. Titus reigned for nine years, with Lucas as his second-in-command, until Titus' death by the Order Maikun. Not long after Titus' fall, Titus' mate, Yuki - The only and younger sister of Maikun - also died, except of a broken heart. This series of events lead Lucas to becoming the new Kalay Chieftain, as well as the guardian of Titus' young son, Ritu. Two years following his brother's death, Lucas obtained revenge on Maikun by killing him in a duel, however, the victory was oddly tainted by regret. This act, sealed by the claiming of Maikun's Sign, made Lucas the next Order of Piriqui. Lucas can be unpredictable in mood, though, contrary to popular belief in the Feilan world, he would sooner invite an Unrelated to party with his tribe than mindlessly slaughter them for no plausible reason. However, that's not to say that he doesn't have the occasional, spontaneous urge to kill something with two legs. His demeanor is generally depicted as being playfully odd. ]] Shaman Tzeet of the Piranga is a forty-five-year-old skinned Summer Tanager. He was originally an apothecary for his native tribe in Piriqui. After parting with the Piranga on mystery circumstances, Tzeet continued to work with herbs in order to sustain a living. Currently, his place of residence is at the dorms of the Azalus Academy, where he studies at will in return for his services as an experimental subject to the academy's most renowned ornithologist. Occasionally, he is sent on errands for the academy, which can take him far across the world. His personality is regarded as being personal and introverted, and he often secludes himself. Gustavo Chavez is a thirty-eight-year-old skinned Greater Bird of Paradise. He was born, raised, and has lived all his life in the Maze city of Cancun. He has seven close brothers and sisters, and both of his parents are still alive and healthy. As a career, Gustavo helps his father make and sell leather. The Paradise Bird has a love for the harp, and a questionable friendship with his own tail. He is very protective of his tail, and has affectionately referred to it as Lucio since childhood. His temperament can shift suddenly, and is often charged with sincere and fervent emotion. Omar Rashid is a thirty-seven-year-old lizard of undistinguished race. Noboru Tanaka is a thirty-six-year-old skinned Formosan Blue Magpie. Modern Role-playing Characters on Feila Eugene Kahler is a twenty-year-old skinned Green Jay. References * Todd and Malcolm's Biography at Feila * Lucas' Biography at Feila * Tzeet's Biography at Feila * Gustavo's Biography at Feila * Omar's Biography at Feila * Noboru's Biography at Feila * Eugene's Biography at Feila External Links * RabidFox on Fur Affinity * RabidFox on DeviantArt category:People